Rosie
by Firelily10
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is determined to win over the heart of Rose Weasley, or Rosie as he calls her. But this stubborn redhead isn't about to give in to his Malfoy charms. Scorpius/Rose, please read all and review! This is my first Next Generation story so I hope you like it!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, events, and/or locations mentioned in this story. No copyright intended.**

**I'm new to writing Next Generation fanfictions, so...yah. **

There she was. Scorpius watched her sitting there, her red curls falling delicately onto her shoulders. Her intelligent eyes grazed over the faded, yellow pages of the book. Why exactly she loved to surround herself with ancient books in a quiet, empty library, Scorpius would never know.

He strode up to her and leaned casually against one of the bookshelves. She shot an irritated glance at him, but continued to read as she spoke. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just wanted to talk, Rosie" he said coolly.

Rose slammed the book shut and shoved it to the side. "Don't. Call. Me. Rosie" she said fiercely. Scorpius grinned. She looked beautiful when she got angry, that fire burning in her eyes. Of course, it wasn't so beautiful once she started yelling at him, so he decided to get to the point.

"Sorry Weasley. Anyway, I was just wondering-"

"If you're going to ask me to do your homework, don't waste your breath" she muttered.

"No that's not it. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go practice with me. You know, Quiditch? The big game's coming up and I figured we could both use some practice." Scorpius was the star Slytherin chaser, and Rosie was the Gryffindor's keeper. They were supposed to be bitter rivalries, but Scorpius never viewed her as anything close to an enemy. In fact, just the opposite.

"What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.

"No catch. Just thought it'd be…interesting."

For a moment Rose just stood there, eyeing him with suspicion, her hands on her hips. She glared at his silver eyes, frowning slightly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But this better not be some stupid trick!" she snapped. Before he could reply, she grabbed her book and walked away. He smiled, but felt somewhat hurt. He hated it when she yelled at him, accused him of being something he wasn't. True, she looked kinda cute when she got angry, but still. If only she would give him the chance…if only she just got to know him. Her cousin Albus had given him that chance, and now they were best mates. However, no matter how hard he had tried, Rose just wouldn't give him a break. Albus always said that it was her stubbornness, which she got from both her parents. And her father's intense hatred for Malfoys. Scorpius's father had told him long ago why Mr. Weasley hated them, and after hearing everything Scorpius really couldn't blame him. But Scorpius had been raised differently. His father had made sure that Scorpius wouldn't become the very thing that made the Weasleys hate them.

The only thing was…Rose didn't see that…yet.

XxXxXxXxXx

Rose was waiting at the Quiditch pitch, her Nimbus Two Thousand clutched in her hand. Where was he? It was already past curfew! Rose hated having to break rules, regulations. If he got her detention because of this, she'd make sure that she destroyed him in the big game coming up.

Just as she was about to leave, she saw a tall figure approaching her. "Glad you showed up Rosie" Scorpius said as he approached her. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Did you bring the quaffle?"

"Duh."

They mounted their brooms and took flight. Rose took her position near the goal posts, and Scorpius held the quaffle ready in his hands. "Bring it on Malfoy, let's see what you've got" Rose called out. Scorpius grinned and accelerated forward. He faked left and chucked the ball as hard as he could for the far right post. He watched as it nearly entered the hoop, and out of nowhere Rose's hand appeared and blocked it. Scorpius swooped down and caught the ball again, then flew back a ways and took another shot. Blocked again.

"And the talented Gryffindor keeper makes another save" Scorpius said in a deep voice, like the Quiditch games commentator Clancy Thomas.

"Are you sure you're trying hard enough, or am I just too good for you?" Rose teased.

"Oh please Rosie, I haven't even warmed up yet" Scorpius said. Truth was, he was going easy on her. He knew that she hated losing, hated being wrong, and unfortunately, hated him.

After another twelve shots, Rose figured it out. "This is a waste of my time, Malfoy! You're not even trying!" she shouted at him angrily.

"Not true!"

"Really? I know you're better than this! You scored five times on me in the first match of the season!" Rose called out.

"But if you remember, you blocked several of mine on the last game" Scorpius shot back. Rose flew up to him, looking annoyed.

"But you scored on me more times than I've blocked your shots. I know you're not trying. What game are you trying to play here?"

"Quiditch" Scorpius replied slyly. Rose frowned and started to fly towards the ground. "Oh come on Rose, let's have a little fun here!" She ignored him. He grinned. He knew how to get her back in the air. "I'll race you to the other side of the lake and back" he cried. She stopped. She never turned down a challenge.

"Okay then" she said, flying back over to him. "If I win, you leave me alone for the rest of the year, got it?" she said.

"Deal" he said happily.

"What do I have to give you if you win?"

"You'll see."

The two of them took their marks. "Ready, set…go!" The two of them took off, accelerating forward at great speed towards the lake. Scorpius felt the wind blowing into his face, the rush and adrenaline pumping through his veins. He looked over at Rose, who he could see only by the moonlight. Her red curls were flying around, her eyes intently focused ahead of her. She had a smile on her face, the competitive kind that she had when she knew she was going to beat someone. She looked beautiful to him.

Soon, they reached one end of the lake and did a sharp turn around, racing back towards the Quiditch stadium. "Give it up Malfoy" Rose called, passing him. He caught up with her, and the two were neck to neck.

"Not even in your dreams, Rosie" he shouted back.

"Don't call me Rosie!"

"Why not?"

"Ugh, you're so infuriating" she exclaimed, passing him again.

"Really? How?"

"You always try to talk to me, and bug me…and you always try to act all friendly when it's obvious that you've got some ulterior motive" she snapped at him.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I'm really just trying to be, I don't know, friendly?" Scorpius shouted over the wind.

"You're a Malfoy" Rose replied simply. Scorpius felt his heart sink deeply. A Malfoy. Of course this was all she saw when she looked at him. That's all she thought. To her, he was only a Malfoy, not Scorpius, just Malfoy. His father had raised him differently so that when people looked at him, they wouldn't just see a Malfoy. But apparently, some people just couldn't get past the name. It hurt him. Bad.

He accelerated, catching up with Rose. He said nothing. Then he heard a scream. He looked just in time to see Rose lose her balance and fall into the freezing water of the lake. Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped in after her. He looked around and couldn't see her anywhere. Maybe she couldn't swim. He dived down into the water. It was completely black, impossible to see anything. He waved his arms around, trying to feel for her, but found nothing. He surfaced and gasped for air. "ROSE!" he screamed. No reply. He dived again. Nothing.

He felt around in his pocket, hoping his wand was still there. It was. "Lumos" he muttered, and a light came from the tip of his wand. He dived again, this time with light. There, a few yards beneath him, he saw Rose's limp body sinking into abyss. He swam down, his strong muscles propelling him through the water. He grabbed hold of Rose's waist and swam to the surface.

A couple of minutes later, they were on the shore. Rose wasn't breathing. "ROSE!" Scorpius screamed at her, shaking her. Nothing. He pressed down on her chest, hoping for her to start sputtering up water. Nothing. There had to be some type of spell for this! He wracked his brain for something, anything, that would help, but he came up with no results. He thought about going to get help, but she wouldn't last that long. He pressed down on her chest again. Nothing. "Don't you dare do this" he said angrily, pounding on her chest. No response.

He sat there, defeated, staring at her soaking wet body. He felt angry. This wasn't fair. This just wasn't fair. And with a burst of determination, he pressed on her chest one last time. She coughed, sputtering out water, her eyes fluttering open. She scrambled to her feet, for a second forgetting where she was. Then she saw him. "Why did you do that?" she yelled at him. Why was she angry? He'd just saved her life!

"You were drowning! Did you expect me to just leave" he replied.

"Ugh, this I why I hate you! You do something like this and confuse me! You're a Malfoy, you don't do stuff like this" she yelled.

"Hey, just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I can't do the right thing you know" he shot back at her.

"Whatever" she muttered, and started to walk away from him. He stared at her in disbelief. He sighed, defeated.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose Weasley sat in Charms class, still feeling like something was wrong. Something was missing. The feeling had started at the big Quiditch game, when Scorpius let his replacement play for him. She'd beaten him easily, but it hadn't felt right. Then that morning at breakfast, he hadn't stopped to say hello to her. He'd talked with Albus the whole time, not bothering to look at her at all. And now in Charms (Gryffindor had Charms with Slytherin), he usually sat next to her. Now he was sitting at the other side of the classroom. Why did this bother her?

The bell rang and snapped her into the present. She gathered her things and rushed out of the classroom and headed for Potions, again with Slytherin. She spotted Scorpius as she was walking. She caught up with him. "Hey, what's wrong with you? You sick or something?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he grabbed something that he had in one of his pockets, and threw it in a nearby fireplace. Rose let him walk on and she quickly grabbed the object. Luckily it hadn't been damaged. She stared at it. It was a necklace with a golden chain, with a golden snitch charm on it. Carved on the snitch was the name Rose in red. Rose stared at it for a second, then put it around her neck. She wanted to cry. What had she done to him?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Scorpius found a note sitting on his bed in his dormitory. 'Meet me in the Quiditch stadium a.s.a.p' it said simply. It wasn't signed, but there was a rose sitting next to it. Scorpius dropped everything and ran.

XxXxXxXxXx

There she was. Standing there, waiting for him. She was wearing the necklace. "So, what do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"To say sorry."

"Okay, you said it. Bye." Scorpius turned to walk away.

"Wait" Rose called, and she put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. She leaned in and kissed him. A fire erupted in his chest and everything around him faded. He wanted to scream when she pulled away. "I hope that changes things…between us." He fingered her necklace and smiled at her.

"It does."

"Well…good then" she said, blushing. He turned to walk away, smiling. "Hey" she called. He turned again. "You're not so bad for a Malfoy, you know that?" she said with a grin. He smiled.

"Whatever you say Rosie."


End file.
